


REaR VIeW

by louhatesme



Series: Fireworks and Symphonies Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Timothee Chalamet, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, First Dates, Kneeling, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn Malik, Parenthood, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhatesme/pseuds/louhatesme
Summary: Based on Notmuchout prompt:can you please do a one shot or prologue where zayn has a date and everyone is being protective+Just a tiny request zayn is gay
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Timothee Chalamet
Series: Fireworks and Symphonies Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	REaR VIeW

Harry stretches his achy muscles with a groan then gets up carefully. Louis mumbles sadly at the loss of contact and Harry smiles as he pushes his pillow in Louis' arms. Louis sniffs it then calms as he buries his face in it.

Harry quietly walks out of the room and makes his way into the third floor, he passes Liam and Niall's room and makes his way into the kids' one.

"Rise and shine, sweethearts," Harry whispers softly as he opens the curtain. He smiles when he sees Jacob on Oliver's bed. Each kid has his own bed but one of them always finds the way into the others' arm at one point of the night.

"Jacob love, time to wake up," Harry says as he rubs the boy's back. Jacob whines and buries his face under the blanket. His movement jostles Oliver who blinks sleepily and looks at his father, "Dada," He smiles as he raises his arms.

Harry complies and picks the six-year-old up and kisses his cheek.

"Morning, darling," He says as Oliver leans his head on Harry's shoulder with a yawn.

"Morning," Oliver replies then turns when he hears movement behind them, "Morning, uncle Ni," He smiles toothily.

"Oh, good morning sunshine," Niall smiles happily and pokes Oliver's stomach gently, the boy giggles and squirms in Harry's arms.

"Time to get up, Jac. Come on," Niall turns to the sleeping boy and rolls his eyes when Jacob shuffles away from him with a sleepy mumble.

"You're going to be late for school. Come on. Look, Oliver is up," Niall coaxes as he tries to remove the blanket but Jacob kicks him away.

"Jacob Payne. Get up right now or I'll tell your father. We don't kick," Niall scolds and Oliver pouts in Harry's arms.

At the mention of his father, Jacob pouts and his head pops up from under the blanket, "I wanna sleep, daddy," He mumbles tiredly.

"I know, but how about a nap after school, hmm? You're going to be really late," Niall suggests and he and Harry watch as the boy huffs and groggily get out of bed.

"I can start on breakfast if you can help them dress?" Harry asks and Niall nods as he takes Oliver from Harry's arms.

Harry makes his way downstairs and busies himself with making breakfast until two strong arms wrap around his waist and a kiss is pressed to his shoulder, "morning, Lou," Harry smiles.

"Mmm, mean Hazza, left me all alone in bed," Louis mumbles as he starts to bite Harry's shoulder. Harry giggles and tries to squirm but Louis tightens his hold and starts to sway them together as he hums a song.

"You're distracting me, I'm going to get burned," Harry smiles as he tries to push Louis off. "Alright, alright. Meanie," Louis huffs as he lets the omega go and starts to prep the table.

Ten minutes later, Niall walks in with the two boys and Liam follows closely behind. "Zayn?" Louis asks Niall. "He's up," Niall tells him and then points as Zayn walks inside.

"Bacon," he says sleepily as he reaches for a cup and fills it with coffee. "Yes, all set," Harry laughs as he puts the last plate down and they all sit down to eat.

"What's everyone plans for the day?" Liam asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Oh, I need your card, Li. Need to do some shopping for clothes," Niall replies and Liam nods, "I can come with you after I finish work?" He suggests and Niall ponders with a frown. 

"I don’t know. I don't want to go at night because the stores are always too crowded then,"

"I can take you. I have the morning off." Louis says easily, "Harry, Zayn, wanna come with?" He asks and Harry nods but Zayn shakes his head.

"I think I'll stay here. Work on my drawings." The omega replies.

"Oh, how long will that take?" Liam asks, "I was thinking that we can all go out for dinner tonight."

"Uhm, I don't know Liam. But you guys can go." Zayn shrugs but Louis frowns.

"No that's okay. We can postpone it until we're all free."

"No, seriously Lou. You guys go ahead. I would rather have an empty house. It will help me focus." Zayn smiles.

"I don't know," Louis hesitates, "I would feel better with you there,"

"Seriously, it's just dinner. I will order a pizza or something," Zayn argues.

"I think it's fine, Lou. We won't take long," Liam sides with Zayn and Zayn quickly nods.

"Fine," Louis sighs, "But you'll keep your phone on and you will check in with me every 30 minutes." Zayn rolls his eyes but nods.

They finish eating quickly and as Zayn helps Oli up, the boy accidentally knocks down his glass of milk on Zayn's pants. Oliver gasps, "Sorry sorry. Sorry, Zaynie."

"Hey, hey," Zayn quickly says as the boy's eyes fill with tears and his lower lip wobbles, "it's fine, Oli. I'm okay," He soothes.

"It's alright sweetheart, it was just an accident," Harry says as he approaches them and rubs his son's back. Oliver turns to Harry and raises his arms so Harry takes him and rocks him.

"I'll go change real quick," Zayn says after pressing a smooch into the boy's cheek then runs upstairs.

"Okay, let's go. Let's go," Louis urges Jacob and takes Oliver from Harry's arms and kisses his omega's cheek. "I'll drop the munchkins to school and then I'll pick you guys up," he tells Niall and Harry and they both nod.

"Oh, just hand me Zayn's phone," He asks Niall, "need to make sure that it's not on silent." 

Niall hands him the phone then helps Harry gather the dishes.

"Lou?" Liam says after a few seconds of silence.

"Liam, gonna need you to take the kids to school," Louis says as he kisses Oli's forehead then hands the boy to Liam.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asks worriedly seeing the shift of the alpha's mood.

"Yes, just take the kids to school, Li. They will be late," Louis asks again and Liam frowns but nods and kisses Niall goodbye then leaves.

"What's wrong?" Niall asks when Louis pockets Zayn's phone.

"Just need to have a quick conversation with Zayn," Louis says with a tight smile.

"About what?" Zayn asks as he walks back into the kitchen.

"Let's talk in my office," Louis orders sternly and Harry bites his lower lip. Louis seems angry.

"About what?" Zayn asks again.

"You want to do this here?" Louis raises an eyebrow and Zayn frowns, "I don't even know what 'this' is." He replies.

Louis takes Zayn's phone out of his pocket and Zayn scowls at him, "why do you have it?" He asks as he takes it. He unlocks the phone then looks at Louis angrily, "you don't have the right to read my messages."

"Oh, really?" Louis replies as he takes a step towards the omega.

"Yes," Zayn says as he forces himself to stand still in front of the livid alpha even though his omega is cowering away.

"Uhm, what's happening?" Niall asks and Louis turns to him, he almost forgot that the omegas are still there. Harry is leaning by the counter looking worried and Niall is now standing between him and Zayn.

"Go to my room, Zayn," Louis orders.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"You heard me."

"Fine, then explain to me why the fuck you lied to me and Liam by saying that you're staying here while an alpha texts to ask you if you're ready for the date tonight." Louis spits angrily and Niall's eyes widen as he turns to Zayn, "what?" he asks but Zayn ignores him.

"I didn't tell you because this is how you react!" Zayn says as he stomps his foot and points a finger at Louis, "you're making a huge deal of something that's normal."

"I deserve to know. I am your alpha," Louis says but Zayn shakes his head, "No. I'm not a child. You don't get to tell me who I can or can't date. If I wanna go out, I'll fucking go out. I don't need to ask for your permission."

"Zayn!" Louis warns.

"No, Louis. I will go out tonight. And you don't get a say." 

"You're not leaving the house."

"Fuck you. Stop telling me what to do you twat."

Harry gasps as Louis marches towards Zayn and grabs the back of his neck roughly, Niall steps back to stand by Harry and they both look as Zayn struggles against Louis' hold.

"Let me go," Zayn whimpers but Louis presses harder, "Submit!" He growls.

It takes a few seconds but Zayn bares his neck and Louis bites down. Hard.

Harry winces and turns. He hates this.

"Now listen to me. You will go to the corner here and think really wisely about what you said while me and the boys clean the kitchen," Louis starts and Zayn whines as he blushes with humiliation, "Shush! You will not move until I call for you, do you understand?"

Zayn nods.

"Speak!" Louis orders.

"Yes, alpha." Zayn spits out and Louis lets him go. He gives him a gentle shove towards the corner and watches as the omega huffs and stands there.

"Kneel," Louis orders next and Zayn gasps as he turns back to face him.

"Lou!"

"I said, kneel."

"I don't want to," Zayn argues.

"Zayn, you're on a very thin line with me now. Turn around and KNEEL!" Louis says angrily and Zayn turns then falls to his knees. Louis waits to make sure that he won't move and then turns to the other omegas.

Harry and Niall quickly clean the kitchen; they finish the 20 minutes chore in just 5 to get Zayn out of the corner faster. 

"Go upstairs," Louis tells them once they finish and they both scurry out.

"Come here," Louis says gently and Zayn turns to him with eyes filled with tears, "do you feel like we can have a proper conversation now?" Louis asks.

"Fuck you," Zayn sniffles as he wipes the few tears that fell from his eyes.

"Zayn!" Louis gasps but Zayn doesn't give him a chance to speak, he runs out of the room and makes his way upstairs. It takes Louis a second to comprehend what happened, but once he does, he quickly follows the omega but he's not fast enough, when he reaches the second floor, he hears the lock turn in Zayn's art room.

"Zayn, open the door," Louis orders but Zayn doesn't answer.

"Zayn Malik! Open the door right now!"

Still, no answer.

"Zayn, I swear to God that I will break it down."

"Louis!" Niall says angrily and Louis turns to him, "you're scaring the shit out of Harry and Zayn." 

"But…"

"I know you're worried but you need to calm down. Just go to Harry. I will check on Zayn," Niall says and Louis sighs but nods and makes his way to his and Harry's room.

Niall knocks softly on the door, "Zayn, it's me. Can you let me in?" Niall asks and pouts when there is no answer.

"I'll keep Louis away, okay? Just come out when you want. And text me if you need anything." He says and waits for a minute for a reply. He sighs when he doesn't hear anything and gets his phone out to call Liam as he makes his way back downstairs.

.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you," Louis says as he walks into his and Harry's room. Harry is sitting on the bed texting but looks up when Louis enters.

"It's alright," he mumbles then looks down when his phone pings.

"Who are you texting?" Louis asks as he slides next to the omega.

"Zayn," Harry replies, "he sends you this." 

"Ow, fuck." Louis whimpers as Harry punches his balls hard, "what the fuck, hazza?" He asks as he squirms a bit and Harry giggles and scoots closer to the alpha in apology.

"You should apologize to Zayn," Harry says after a few seconds.

"What? Why!" Louis asks as he turns to the omega.

"You embarrassed him, Lou. Yes, you have the right to be angry but you know that Zayn doesn't like being punished in front of others. And he hates corner time."

Louis sighs and looks down to play with the duvet.

"I worry about him," He mumbles and Harry hums, "I know, but still," he shrugs.

"You're right," Louis nods, "I'll give him time to cool off then I will go apologize."

.

Niall runs towards the door and opens it to see Liam getting out of the car and moving towards the house.

"Zayn has a date?" Liam asks, again, and Niall nods happily.

"Yes, but Lou won't let him go," the omega sighs with a pout.

"He would have if Zayn was honest," Liam says as he shrugs his jacket off.

"Yeah right," Niall chuckles as he walks inside with Liam following behind.

"So, will you take to them? It must mean a lot to Zayn if he lied about it. He doesn't normally lie."

"Yeah yeah," Liam sighs, "I'll see what I can do."

The alpha makes his way upstairs and pauses by Zayn's room, "Z, it's me." He says as he knocks.

"Can you let me in?" He asks. They have a spare key in Liam's room but since Zayn is not in danger, he would rather not use it.

"Z?" Liam asks again.

"Go away," Zayn mumbles.

"You have 10 minutes to calm down and then I want you in my office. I'll be there with Louis and we'll talk," Liam says next with a stern edge to his voice and then walks away towards Louis and Harry's room, he knocks and waits for Louis to let him inside.

"Hey, you're back early," Louis raises an eyebrow in question and Liam nods, "Niall called me," he explains.

"Can I be excused," Harry interrupts and Louis nods. Harry smiles at Liam and scurries out of the room. He closes the door behind him and sneaks towards Zayn's art room where he softly knocks.

"It's me," Harry whispers. He hears some shuffling then Zayn opens the door. Harry hurries inside and locks it behind him.

"You can say it," Zayn mumbles.

"I won't say it," Harry smiles.

"But you really want to say it,"

"Alright, fine. I told you so."

Zayn groans and leans by the wall, "I really really want to go out with him," He pouts.

"I know. But Louis worries, you know? He's not trying to be mean." Harry says and adds quickly when Zayn glares at him, "I know he was awful in the kitchen, I punched him for you?" He offers and that gets Zayn to smile weakly.

"Liam wants me to talk with them," He whispers.

"You should. Tell them some stuff, get them to meet the guy, they will say a few rules but they won't stop you from going," Harry assures him then jumps and covers his mouth when someone knocks on the door.

"2 minutes Zayn," Liam reminds, "and breathe Harry, I can tell that you're inside," Louis adds and Harry giggles behind his hand.

Zayn sighs and with one last encouraging look from Harry, he unlocks the door and heads to Liam's office.

He sighs as he walks inside and slumps on one of the seats while looking down.

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry," Louis starts as he kneels in front of Zayn and raises his head to make eye contact, "I should not have punished you in front of anyone. I know you don't like it. I am sorry."

"Fine," Zayn mumbles in reply and Louis leans up to press a kiss to the omega's cheek. He adds a few more to his face until Zayn pushes him off with a smile.

"I am really sorry, Z."

"I know, thank you," Zayn sighs and Louis nods as he pulls Zayn up then sits down and pulls Zayn into his lap.

"So? A date?" Liam prompts.

"I met this guy," Zayn takes a deep breath, "at the supermarket, 2 weeks ago."

"What? When? When you went with Oliver?" Louis interrupts and Liam gives him a look.

"Please continue Zayn," He urges the omega.

"He's nice. He has a niece in Oli's age and we exchanged numbers to set a play date. We have been texting and I really want to go out with him tonight," Zayn finishes, his voice turning whiny towards the end.

"I don't see a problem," Liam says and Zayn turns to him with wide thankful eyes.

"Lou?" Liam asks his brother. Louis' grip tightens on Zayn's hip for a few minutes then he sighs and looks at the omega, "Fine."

Zayn jumps up happily, "Really?" He says excitedly.

"But I want to meet him, he'll come to pick you up and I will meet him," Louis orders and Zayn nods quickly.

"Calm down," Louis smiles at the giddy omega, "we still have to go over a few rules."

"Okay," Zayn says as he settles back on the chair next to Louis'.

"You have to be home before midnight," Louis starts, "no drinking."

"But," Zayn pouts but Louis lifts a hand to silence him.

"No, Zayn. No drinking on the first date. And… And if things got heated, you're not allowed to the alpha's house or even a hotel. You're to come back here," Louis finishes and Zayn blanches. 

"No! That's not fair," he argues, "I can't come back here. You're all here. You'll listen," he adds with a blush.

"I don't care. I would rather hear you having sex than you being god knows where getting abused. This is final Zayn. Please don't argue," Louis says sternly and Zayn turns to Liam for help.

"I'm sorry pup, I agree with Lou," Liam shrugs.

"Okay?" Louis asks and Zayn mumbles.

"Speak up, please,"

"Yes, alpha," 

"Good boy."

"Now, we have one more thing to talk about," Louis says, "You know how I feel about lying Zayn."

"Uhm," Zayn shuffles uncomfortably.

"Yes, I worry about you and I know that it would have been an uncomfortable conversation. But you can't hide things from me and you can't lie about where you are. That's very dangerous."

"I'm sorry," Zayn apologizes as he looks down.

"Alright, let's get this over with then," Louis says and Zayn looks up at him, "what do you mean? You already punished me,"

"That was for talking back and swearing at me," Louis reminds him and Zayn pouts.

"But Louu," He whines.

"No but's. Come on, let's get it over with," Louis says sternly as he helps the boy stand and get over his lap.

"I'll give you twenty with my hand, you don't need to count," He says as he reaches down and undoes the omega's pants.

Zayn bites his lower lip and buries his flaming face into his arms. He knows that Liam being here is part of his punishment. He shudders when Louis pulls his pants and boxers off then rests his hand on his thigh rubbing softly.

"Why are you being punished?" the alpha asks.

"For lying and hiding stuff from you," Zayn mumbles sadly, "alpha." He adds.

"You know your safe word, you can use it if it's too much," Louis reminds him and when the omega nods, he lets his hand fall down sharply.

Zayn winces through the first five or six but Louis has a strong arm and he's not going easy on him. He starts to whimper by the seventh and by the twelfth, he lets his tears fall.  
"Are you going to lie again?" Louis sternly asks mid spanking and Zayn shakes his head quickly, "no, noo alpha. I'msorry," he cries as he twists around but Louis only tightens his hold.

He delivers the last four spanks on the omega's sit spots then quickly helps the boy up and sits him on his lap. Zayn winces at the contact with the rough material of Louis' jeans but he hides his face in Louis' neck and cries.

"You're okay, shhshh, it's done," Louis soothes softly and Zayn hears the door click closed, Liam had left.

He lets his guard down them and scrambles more into Louis' arms and mumbles apologies incoherently into the alpha's neck.

Louis holds him tightly and rubs his back until the omega calms down and leans tiredly on him.

"I'm sorry, Lou," Zayn whispers as he sniffles and Louis presses a kiss to the omega's forehead.

"It's all forgiven, now how about we go to my room. I can rub some soothing cream on your bum and we can take a nap," He says when Zayn yawns.

"Okay," Zayn agrees as he gets up then winces, "it really hurts," he pouts.

"Good," Louis says as he helps Zayn pull his boxers and pants back up.

"Gonna hurt more when I wear my jeans," Zayn adds and Louis smiles evilly, "even better," he says then laughs when Zayn pushes him away with a smile.

.

Harry and Niall wolf whistle when Zayn comes downstairs all dressed up in tight black jeans and his leather jacket.

"Shut up," Zayn laughs shyly as he pauses by the mirror to fix that strand of hair that keeps falling.

"You look lovely," Louis smiles as he grabs Zayn's waist and scents him. Zayn squirms, "Stoppp," he whines, "he's going to smell you all over me."

"That's the point," Louis smirks and Zayn huffs in annoyance as Harry pulls Louis back from him with a knowing look.

Zayn jumps when the doorbell rings.

"I got it," Liam starts but Niall jumps ahead, "no, I'll get it."

Niall exchanges a few words with the man then ushers him inside, "Hello," the alpha says to the room as a whole. Louis gives him a once-over, he's young. Probably Harry's age. He's small for an alpha and has a soft look with his brown curls. 

"Hey, I'm Liam Payne," Liam introduces himself and shakes the alpha's hand.

"I'm Timothee Chalamet, you can call me Tim," the alpha smiles as he nods politely to Harry and Niall then turns to Louis.

"I'm Louis," Louis says when Harry nudges him.

"Yes, you're Zayn's guardian. Heard so much about you," the alpha smiles easily and Louis wants to hate him but he can't.

"I need him back by 11." He orders and the alpha nods, "well, of course. We'll go have dinner in the Italian restaurant downtown. You can have my phone number in case something happened to Zayn's and you need to reach him?" He offers politely and Louis nods.

They exchange numbers as Zayn stands shyly behind Louis. Once they finish, he steps up when Niall pushes him forward.

"Hello," he says softly.

"You look beautiful," Timothee says as soon as he lays eyes on the omega. Zayn blushes and Louis scowls.

"Alright, off you go then. You don't want to be late for the dinner," Niall says giddily and the alpha nods as he waves goodbye then ushers Zayn outside with a hand on the small of his back.

.

At exactly 11, Louis looks up as Zayn enters the living room and sprawls himself on top of his alpha with a dreamy look on his face.

"Did you have fun?" Louis smiles as he puts the book that he was pretending to read down.

"I had the best time," Zayn sighs as he runs a finger on top of his lips.

"I'm glad, Z," Louis says truthfully as he bends down and presses a kiss to the omega's forehead.

Zayn giggles happily and rolls over to rest his head on Louis' thigh while pressing his face to Louis' stomach.

Louis rubs his hair softly for a few minutes until he feels Zayn's breathe even out. He sighs with a smile as he looks down at his beautiful friend. Zayn didn't always have the best life but Louis promised himself all those years ago that he'll do his best to make it all better.

He really hopes that he's walking in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Feedback is appreciated and if you guys have prompts, I will try to work on them just let me know x


End file.
